The present invention generally relates to an electronic typewriter equipped with a text memory, and more particularly to such type of electronic typewriter which prevents deletion of format data included in a line to be deleted when data stored in the text memory are deleted per line, so that an arrangement of characters is not disturbed.
There have been provided electronic typewriters equipped with a text memory which stores data comprising character data which correspond to characters to be printed and format data which are located between the character data and concerned with an arrangement of the characters. In such an electronic typewriter, characters are printed according to the character data stored in the text memory and arranged according to the format data such as carriage return data, which are located between the character data. The format data includes, for example, tab position data which moves a printing position of a character to the next preset print starting position (tab position), left margin position data which specifies the first position of each line, and right margin position data which specifies a right end of each line, so that the first positions of plural character groups of lines are appropriately aligned with the tab position when a table or chart is formed, and the first positions or the last character positions of lines are, respectively, aligned with each other. However, since the format data are located between the character data in the text memory, the format data included in a line to be deleted are deleted together with the character data of the line when the character data of the whole line are deleted, resulting in disarrangement of the characters.